


Work Party

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Writing, Flirting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: Today’s party however was an exception because today there was a new face in the crowd, a hot new face and Kuroo has been eyeing him all night.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Work Party

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I had a concept but I forgot I can't write for shit 😭

The most tedious part of Kuroo’s job was attending the potential client parties. For the most part it was always the same situation, the same faces and with his boss dragging him around introducing him to everyone, it started to get old real quick. He didn’t like them much.

Today’s party however was an exception because today there was a new face in the crowd, a hot new face and Kuroo has been eyeing him all night.

Kuroo is standing at the bar, having escaped his boss for a moment. He orders a drink and turns to look at the crowd. Just as the bartender puts his drink on the bar, the crowds part and he locks eyes with said hot guy.

The hot guy smiles and Kuroo takes it as an invitation to go talk to him. He orders another drink then he makes his way over to the guy.

“Hi" Kuroo says as he hands the guy a drink

The man takes the drink “Hi" he replies 

“I haven’t seen you at one of these before.” Kuroo says

“What are you doing?” the man deadpans

“I’m chatting up a hot guy" Kuroo smirks

The man rolls his eyes even though his cheeks start to colour

“So what brings you here?” Kuroo asks

“My boyfriend” the man says as he takes a drink

“Funny, I haven’t seen you with anyone. He must not be a good boyfriend to leave you alone all evening.”

“Nah, he’s just busy.”

“Let’s imagine this boyfriend exists, You’re not mad he hasn’t spent any time with you?" Kuroo inquires

The man rolls his eyes, “Nope" he answers 

“Well you must be a saint" Kuroo says

“Not really" the man says with an empty chuckle

“So what’s this boyfriend like?” Kuroo smirks

“Let's see... he’s tall, he has dark hair, handsome..." the man says contemplating

Kuroo rolls his eyes, "Not his physical traits... what is he like?"

The man smirks, "Ohh... well he's funny, he's kind, caring and...”

"And?" Kuroo asks

The man moves closer and whispers, "And he's an unbelievably massive nerd.” He chuckles

Kuroo’s mouth falls open “Daichi” He whines

“What?” Daichi asks as he continues to chuckle

“You seriously don’t describe me like that to people do you?” Kuroo asks

Daichi just laughs as Kuroo buries his head on Daichi’s shoulder, “Daichi” Kuroo continues to whine

“Relax. I don’t.” Daichi says as his laughter abates, “But you know... that’s my favourite thing about you.” he continues as he smooths the back of Kuroo’s head.

Kuroo lifts his head and looks at Daichi lovingly, he puts his hand on the side of Daichi’s face and caresses his cheek with his thumb. 

Kuroo sighs, “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen you all evening.”

“It’s ok" Daichi says as he puts his hand over Kuroo’s hand

“But it’s the first one you’ve attended and I haven’t even had a spare minute to come and ask if you’re ok.” Kuroo frowns

“Hey, it’s fine. I get it, I know how much your job means to you.” Daichi says sympathetically 

Kuroo looks at Daichi, he can’t love this man more even if he tried. 

“Not as much as you mean to me” Kuroo says as he looks into Daichi’s eyes

Kuroo moves intending to kiss Daichi but he hears his name being called from behind him, it’s his boss asking him to go over.

Kuroo sighs as he bows his head in defeat.  
“Sorry, I guess I need to go over there.” Kuroo says 

“Yeah I guess you do.” Daichi replies

Kuroo leans forward to give Daichi a quick peck but then his boss calls his name again, “I swear to god..” he says exasperated. He reaches for Daichi’s hand and gives it a squeeze, just as he’s about to let go Daichi grips it

“You want a pick me up?”Daichi asks 

Kuroo looks at him confused “I already have a drink" Kuroo says as he raises his glass

Daichi grabs Kuroo and tugs him closer, he kisses him, slow and sensual. As Daichi pulls away Kuroo follows wanting more.

Kuroo’s boss calls him again and it snaps him out of his kiss filled stupor, he frowns at Daichi.

“Daichi” he whines, “How am I meant to think about anything other than you now?” he pouts

Daichi just laughs as he touches his lips, “Go. Duty calls.” He says, gently pushing Kuroo towards the direction of the call.

Kuroo reluctantly makes his way over to his boss, his eyes not leaving Daichi for a second until he’s out of sight.

One thought runs through Kuroo’s head as he watches Daichi stand there with an endearing smile on his face.

_‘I’m definitely marrying him one day.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously how do you write a flirting scene 😭


End file.
